mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Налаживание отношений
Русская стенограмма = :звенит :Спайк: вздыхает Знаешь, чем плохо, что ты Принцесса Дружбы, Искорка? Из-за посуды. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо, что всё помыл, Спайк. После трёх мероприятий за неделю мне надо бы отдохнуть с книжкой. :Спайк: Забавно, правда? Все пони просят у тебя советы о дружбе? :Сумеречная Искорка: А что тут забавного? :Спайк: Ну, раньше ты была известна как плохой друг. :Сумеречная Искорка: О чём ты говоришь? У меня были друзья в Кантерлоте. :Спайк: Перестань, Искорка. Посмотри на стену. Там есть фото до Понивилля? А теперь ты стала Принцессой Дружбы. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Это просто катастрофа! Мои старые друзья! Я совсем не помню их имена! Думаешь, они считали меня плохим другом?! :Спайк: Э, я имею в виду, что ты сделала шаг вперёд. Ты отличный друг... :Сумеречная Искорка: Какой ужас! Мне надо это исправить! Собирай вещи, Спайк! Мы едем в Кантерлот! И составь список моих друзей. :Спайк: Ах. Язык мой — враг мой. : :Спайк: Перестань, Искорка. Ты волнуешься из-за ерунды. :Сумеречная Искорка: Логичнее всего начать с самого начала. :открываются :Сумеречная Искорка: Ой. Тут ничего не изменилось! дует Смотри! «Предсказания и пророчества»! И книга открыта на Элементах гармонии! :Спайк: А вот подарок. который был обещан Мундэнсер! Ах. Наверно, ей уже не нужно. Посмотри! Всё остальное ещё здесь! :Сумеречная Искорка: Как я это допустила? :Спайк: Перестань, Искорка. Принцесса Селестия дала тебе задание. Никто тебя за это не винит. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но смотри, как я всё здесь бросила. Какой беспорядок! Также я бросила своих друзей. :скрипит :Сумеречная Искорка: Мне надо извиниться перед... э... :Спайк: О! Э, Менуэтт, Твинклшайн, Лемон Хартс, Лирой Хартстрингс и Мундэнсер. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да. Точно. :Спайк: храпит :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк! Вставай! У нас дела! :Спайк: стонет Ты не спала всю ночь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я провела расследование,— кажется, я знаю, где найти Менуэтт! Это же моя подруга? :в дверь :Спайк: Э, ещё не поздно забыть о том, что я наболтал. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но, Спайк, я очень рада, что ты это сказал. Эти пони, наверное, переживали, когда я уехала. Не понимали, почему их подруга так плохо поступила! :открывается :Сумеречная Искорка: Менуэтт? :Менуэтт: Сумеречная Искорка! смеётся Старая подруга! А что ты тут делаешь?! Привет, Спайк! Какие у тебя крылья, а?! хихикает Сфотографируй меня с принцессой, а?! Знаешь, я говорила своим коллегам, что мы с тобой дружили. хихикает Но они мне не поверили! :фокусируется :Менуэтт: Стой-стой-стой! Распуши крылья, а? хихикает :появляется :щелчок :Менуэтт: Так что ты тут делаешь? Вернее, я знаю, что ты всегда здесь, но меня ты не навещала. Слушай! А у меня отличная идея! Хочешь увидеть Лемон Хартс и Твинклшайн? :Сумеречная Искорка: Конечно! Мы же старые друзья! :Менуэтт: Будет здорово! хихикает Давай! Полетели! Быстрее! смеётся :Сумеречная Искорка: Это идеально! Я извинюсь сразу перед всеми тремя! :Спайк: Надеюсь, они не так травмированы, как Менуэтт. :Сумеречная Искорка, Твинклшайн, Менуэтт и Лемон Хартс: хихикают :Менуэтт: Это правда! Твинклшайн буквально выплюнула овёс, когда услышала, что ты Принцесса Дружбы! :Твинклшайн: Мы видели тебя на коронации. Мы там так зажгли! :Сумеречная Искорка: Правда? :Твинклшайн: Конечно! Мы тебя всё время видим! :Менуэтт: Ты помнишь нашу подругу Лиру, да? хихикает Она тоже живёт в Понивилле. Мы всё время навещаем её там. Или она заезжает сюда! хихикает Мы хотели пригласить тебя присоединиться, но решили, что ты уже на другом уровне. :Сумеречная Искорка: О. :хлопок :Лемон Хартс: горло Так что привело тебя сюда? Ты уже приезжала в Кантерлота, но раньше не встречалась с нами. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, э, понимаете... вздыхает Я приехала извиниться. :Менуэтт: глотает За что? :Сумеречная Искорка: До отъезда из Кантерлота я не очень ценила друзей. Я тогда не осознавала всей важности дружбы. Я столько всего поняла, переехав в Понивилль. Я узнала, каково это быть хорошим другом: для вас я ведь хорошим другом не была. Так что за всю боль, что я вам причинила, я прошу прощения. :Твинклшайн, Менуэтт и Лемон Хартс: хихикают :Менуэтт: Перестань, Искорка! Может быть, было немного обидно, когда ты сбежала не попрощавшись, но мы уже к такому привыкли! :Твинклшайн: Да, тут ничего личного. :Лемон Хартс: Но мы рады тебя видеть сейчас. Слушайте! А никто не хочет вспомнить прошлое? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Наша старая научная лаборатория! Столько приятных воспоминаний! :Менуэтт: хихикает А помните, как голова Лемон застряла в колбе? :Твинклшайн и Менуэтт: хихикают :хихикают :Молодая Сумеречная Искорка: Но если судить по книге, сначала надо добавить хлорид натрия. :Молодая Мундэнсер: Я прочитала дальше: чтобы сделать минеральный лизунец, сначала нужна патока. :Молодая Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж, я тоже прочитала дальше, Мундэнсер: там точно написано: "Хлорид натрия класть первым". :Молодая Мундэнсер: сухо О. У меня не тот учебник. Это так смешно. :Твинклшайн, Менуэтт и Лемон Хартс: хихикают :Сумеречная Искорка: А что стало с Мундэнсер? :Лемон Хартс: Мундэнсер? :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, помните, тоже наша подруга. :Твинклшайн: А, точно! Мундэнсер! Я её хорошо помню! :Лемон Хартс: Интересно, а что она делает. :Менуэтт: Да, она мне всегда нравилась. Мы как-то потеряли её, когда ты нас покинула. :Твинклшайн: Кажется, она уехала жить к стадиону, да? :Лемон Хартс: Пойдёмте посмотрим. :Менуэтт: Кажется, это здесь. Но раньше всё выглядело иначе. :Сумеречная Искорка: в дверь :ломается :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! :скрипит :Сумеречная Искорка: Мундэнсер? :Мундэнсер: Чего тебе? Я пытаюсь читать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Это мы! Твои старые друзья! :Мундэнсер: Ох! :захлопывается :Менуэтт: смешок Старая добрая Мундэнсер, точно. Она всегда любила книги. Слушай! Ты тоже была такой, да? хихикает :Сумеречная Искорка: Я именно такой и была. :Спайк: вздыхает Хватит, Искорка! Мы следим за ней три дня! Библиотека, дом, библиотека, дом. И это всё! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ни одна пони на неё не смотрит, не здоровается и даже не улыбается. Как будто её не существует. Она всегда была такой? :Менуэтт: Она всегда была стеснительной. Но в какой-то момент, она начала немного раскрываться. Помнишь, когда она устроила вечеринку? Ах, да. Ты же в тот день была занята. :Твинклшайн: Вот ты где, Искорка! Мундэнсер устраивает вечеринку во дворе западного дворца. Пойдёшь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Простите, девочки... мне надо подтянуть учёбу. :Менуэтт: Мне показалось, она наконец стала общительнее на той вечеринке. После этого мы её несколько раз приглашали. Но она всё время училась. И в итоге мы перестали её звать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я и не знала, что вечеринка была так важна для неё. Мне надо исправить свою ошибку! :открывается :закрывается :пишет :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! удивление Ничего себе! Мундэнсер?! Это... :Пони: Чшш! :Сумеречная Искорка: Мундэнсер, давай поговорим мину... :Мундэнсер: Чшш! Что это? :Сумеречная Искорка: Э, пузырь тишины. Мы давно не виделись. Я подумала, нам стоит поболтать. :Мундэнсер: С какой целью? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, ты же знаешь, потому что мы друзья. :лопается :Пони: Чшшш! :Сумеречная Искорка: Прости, что беспокою тебя. Я надеялась, что мы можем выйти и немножко поговорить. :переворачивается :Сумеречная Искорка: шепчет Прости, что я не пришла на вечеринку. :Мундэнсер: вскрикивает :закрывается :Пони: Чшшш! :Мундэнсер: ворчит шепчет Почему ты не отстаёшь? Я пытаюсь заниматься! Я не та, кто тебе нужна! Я не провожу вечеринки! :Сумеречная Искорка: шепчет Однажды провела. А я так увлеклась учёбой, что не подумала о твоих чувствах. :Мундэнсер: шепчет Послушай, Сумеречная Звёздочка... :Сумеречная Искорка: шепчет Искорка. :Мундэнсер: шепчет Неважно! Мне надо побыть одной и позаниматься без всяких безумных пони, пытающихся дружить, ясно?! :Сумеречная Искорка: шепчет Ладно! :Мундэнсер: шепчет Стой. Как ты могла попасть в мою книгу? :Сумеречная Искорка: Это новая техника изучения книг. Я могу это делать всего в пару минут, но ты не представляешь, сколько можно узнать, когда ты внутри книги! :Мундэнсер: Это один из методов Хейкарта. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты знаешь Хейкарта? :Мундэнсер: Конечно! Он гений! :Сумеречная Искорка: Кстати, у меня есть копия его «Трактата о пони». :Мундэнсер: Ах! :Мундэнсер: Где это мы? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я раньше жила тут. Я что, разве тебя не приглашала? :Мундэнсер: Ого! Первое издание «Принципов магии»! Слушай, а не я'' её тебе дала? :'Сумеречная Искорка': Возможно? :'Мундэнсер': Точно! Посмотри, я что-то написала! "Моей подруге, Сумеречной Искорке, спасибо, что познакомила меня с классикой". Ну, раз ты её тут ''бросила, ты не очень-то её ценила. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я привела тебя сюда не слушать упрёки о том, какой плохой подругой я была. Я хотела дать тебе это. Можешь приходить сюда, когда захочешь, и заниматься, сколько пожелаешь. :Мундэнсер: Правда? :Сумеречная Искорка: Но сначала сделай кое-что для меня. :Мундэнсер: Что? :Сумеречная Искорка: Поужинай сегодня со старыми друзьями. :Мундэнсер: Я не могу. Я разбираю манускрипты по биологии. :Сумеречная Искорка: После приезда я провела много времени с Менуэтт, Твинклшайн и Лемон Хартс. Они скучают по тебе. :Мундэнсер: Слушай! Я уже тебе сказала! Не хватало, чтобы какие-то дружеские посиделки отвлекали меня от учёбы! :Сумеречная Искорка: Мундэнсер, подожди! Одна пони научила меня, что в жизни есть нечто большее, чем старые новые книги! :Мундэнсер: Я пробовала дружить — это не для меня. А теперь прости... :Сумеречная Искорка: А если я научу тебя методу Хейкарта? :Менуэтт: Ну, э, а что ты изучаешь сейчас? :Мундэнсер: Науку, магию, историю, экономику, керамику. Всякое такое. :Менуэтт: Классно! смешок Ты что, хочешь быть профессором? :Мундэнсер: Нет. :Менуэтт: Ты просто так... учишься. :Мундэнсер: Я могу уйти? :Сумеречная Искорка: Мундэнсер, пожалуйста. :Менуэтт: Всё нормально, Искорка. Мы хорошо общаемся. Правда, пони? :Твинклшайн и Лемон Хартс: звуки :Менуэтт: Ну... Спайк, расскажи Мундэнсер о том, как Искорке пришлось прочесть целую книгу о пижамных вечеринках! :Спайк: вдыхает :Мундэнсер: «Всё о ночёвках»? Я её читала. :Сумеречная Искорка: О! смешок Правда? Здорово, а ты знала, что Лемон Хартс работает во дворце Кантерлота? :Лемон Хартс: А, да. Это правда. Я занимаюсь важными мероприятиями. Приёмами, всё такое. :Все, кроме Мундэнсер: звуки :Мундэнсер: Ох! :звук :Сумеречная Искорка: Мундэнсер! звук Ты должна дать дружбе шанс! :Мундэнсер: Ха! Я давно дала ей шанс! Но тогда не получилось, и я уверена, что сейчас тоже не получится! :Спайк: Искорка, ты в порядке? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. Нет, не в порядке. :Спайк: Куда ты идёшь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не знаю, Спайк. Я всё тут испортила. Эта вечеринка была важна для неё. Представляю, что она чувствовала, когда я не пришла. :Менуэтт: Привет, Мундэнсер! Какой шикарный стол, да? :Мундэнсер: Спасибо, что вы пришли! :Твинклшайн: Ну конечно. Мы не пропустим вечеринку нашей лучшей подруги. :Мундэнсер: А Искорка придёт? :хлопок :Мундэнсер: О. Ну ладно. :Менуэтт: Хей, мы всё равно повеселимся, правда? смешок :Мундэнсер: Конечно... :Сумеречная Искорка: Если бы можно было это как-то исправить... Я поняла, что надо сделать. И я знаю, кто мне поможет. :Менуэтт: в дверь Ха. Наверное, они вернулись в Понивилль. :Пинки Пай: Вииииииии! :Менуэтт: А? :Пинки Пай: смеётся Аааааааа! :грохот :Пинки Пай: Это было классно! Нам надо чаще летать, Искорка! :Менуэтт: А, вот ты где! смеётся Я думала, ты сдалась и улетела домой! :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, я улетела домой. Но я не сдалась. Я летела за секретным оружием. Менуэтт, познакомься с... :Менуэтт: Привет! Пинки Пай! :Пинки Пай: Привет, Менуэтт! Искорка, ты не говорила, что Менуэтт будет тут! :Сумеречная Искорка: Вы что, знакомы? :Пинки Пай: Ну конечно! Она была подружкой-невестой Каденс! Мы всегда втречаемся, когда она в Понивилле! Ты не знала? Ха! А ещё зовёшь себя Принцессой Дружбы! Искорка всё объяснила. Нужно пятнадцать мешков конфетти и много свободных копыт. :Менуэтт: Побежали! Заглянем за пончиками по дороге! :Спайк: А что будем делать мы? :Сумеречная Искорка: Просто пошли со мной. :Мундэнсер: Оо! «Краткая история упряжи»! А? «Жизнь во времена Безгривой Морари»? :Мундэнсер: Ах! :ударяют :Мундэнсер: Что это такое? :Сумеречная Искорка: Это вечеринка. В честь тебя. :Пинки Пай: Сюрприз! :Сумеречная Искорка: Смелее! :Мундэнсер: Спасибо. но напрасно. Я не хожу на вечеринки. :звук :Сумеречная Искорка: Я знаю. И я думаю, что это моя вина. Когда мы учились в школе, ты меня пригласили на вечеринку. А я так зациклилась на учёбе, что не пришла. :Мундэнсер: Это ерунда! :Сумеречная Искорка: Это была не ерунда. Теперь я поняла, насколько важна дружба, и поэтому хочу устроить новую вечеринку. Торжество в честь моей подруги Мундэнсер! Пожалуйста, ты должна позволить мне всё исправить. :Мундэнсер: И ты думаешь, это поможет, да? :Сумеречная Искорка: Э, да? :Мундэнсер: Ну конечно, почему нет? Я впервые решила раскрыться перед друзьями, а ты даже не пришла! Потом ты уехала отсюда не попрощавшись, хотя мы вроде как друзья! Я была так унижена! Я чувствовала, что я — пустое место! Мне больше не хотелось никогда так страдать! Эти трое наконец убедили меня, что я что-то значу! И я могу нравиться другим пони и дружить с ними! А ты! Так! И не пришла! рыдает :Пинки Пай: к Спайку :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты права. Эта вечеринка не сгладит твою обиду. Но пожалуйста, не запрещай себе дружить с другими из-за моей ошибки. :Менуэтт: Мы и тогда были твоими подругами, и для нас честь дружить с тобой сейчас. :Мундэнсер: шмыгает Что? Это библиотекарь! Продавщица книг! Моя сестра! :Менуэтт: У тебя много друзей, Мундэнсер. :Сумеречная Искорка: Прости меня, Мундэнсер. Я многое повидала: я была на краю Эквестрии, бывало трудно. Но видя, как мои поступки повлияли на тебя, я переживаю как никогда. :Мундэнсер: рыдает Спасибо, Искорка. Я не понимала, насколько важно мне это услышать. А теперь давайте, пони! Будем веселиться. Да? :Пинки Пай: Точно! :для вечеринок стреляет :Все: УРААА!!! :полька :болтают :Сумеречная Искорка: Кажется, нам пора уезжать, Мундэнсер. :Мундэнсер: Спасибо, что помогла мне найти новых друзей. Даже если они — мои старые друзья. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох. Мы скоро тебя навестим. :Мундэнсер: Это будет здорово! Ты должна мне показать технику Хейкарта! :Сумеречная Искорка: Договорились. :Спайк: Э, Мундэнсер? Подарок немного помялся, но я хотел подарить тебе на первой вечеринке. :Мундэнсер, Менуэтт, Лемон Хартс и Твинклшайн: и кричат |-| Английская стенограмма = : clinking : Spike: sighs You know the worst thing about you being the Princess of Friendship? The dishes. : Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for taking care of that, Spike. After three events in one week, I really needed to relax with a good book. : Spike: It's kinda funny, isn't it? All these ponies comin' to you for advice about friendship? : Twilight Sparkle: What's funny about that? : Spike: You know, 'cause you used to be famous for being such a bad friend. : Twilight Sparkle: What are you talking about? I had good friends in Canterlot. : Spike: Come on, Twilight. Look at the wall. D'ya see any photos from before we moved to Ponyville? And look at you now – the Princess of Friendship. : Twilight Sparkle: gasps This is a disaster! All my old friends! I can't remember any of their names right now! But do you really think that they think I'm a bad friend?! : Spike: Well, I only meant that you've come so far. You're a great friend now and— : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I feel terrible! I've gotta make it up to them! Pack a bag, Spike! We're going to Canterlot! And make a list of my friends' names. : Spike: Aw. Me and my big mouth. : song : Spike: Come on, Twilight. You're getting worked up about nothin'. : Twilight Sparkle: The only logical place to start is at the beginning. : open : Twilight Sparkle: Oh. It's exactly how we left it! blows Look! It's Predictions and Prophecies! And it's still open to the Elements of Harmony! : Spike: And here's that present I was gonna give Moon Dancer! Huh. Guess she won't be needing that. Hey, look! The rest of it's still here! : Twilight Sparkle: How could I have let this happen? : Spike: Come on, Twilight. Princess Celestia gave you an assignment. Nopony could blame you for that. : Twilight Sparkle: But look at the way I left this place. It's a total mess! Just like how I left my friendships. : squeaks : Twilight Sparkle: I've gotta make it up toooo... uh... : Spike: Oh! Uh, Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Lyra Heartstrings, and Moon Dancer. : Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Them. : Spike: snoring : Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Come on! We've got work to do! : Spike: groans Have you been awake all night? : Twilight Sparkle: I did a little research, and I think I know where we can find Minuette! That is one of my friends, right? : on door : Spike: Uh, it's not too late to forget I opened my big mouth. : Twilight Sparkle: No, Spike, I'm glad you opened your big mouth. These ponies have probably been suffering ever since I left. Wondering why their supposed friend would treat them so badly! : opens : Twilight Sparkle: Minuette? : Minuette: Twilight Sparkle! laughs You old so-and-so! What are you doing here?! Hey, Spike! Look at these wings, huh?! giggles Hey, grab a picture of me and the princess, will ya?! I tried to tell my co-workers we used to be friends back when. giggles But they've never believed me! : focusing : Minuette: Wait-wait-wait! Really fluff 'em up, huh? giggles : developing : snap : Minuette: So what are you doing here? I mean, I know you're here all the time, but you never come to see''me''. Hey! I just had the greatest idea! You wanna go see Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine? : Twilight Sparkle: Of course! My old friends! : Minuette: It'll be great! giggles Come on! Let's fly! Get it? laughs : Twilight Sparkle: This is perfect! I can apologize to all three of them at once! : Spike: Let's hope they're not as traumatized as Minuette. : Twilight Sparkle, Twinkleshine, Minuette and Lemon Hearts: giggling : Minuette: She did! Twinkleshine literally spit out her oats when she heard you were the Princess of Friendship! : Twinkleshine: We saw you at the coronation. That was some shindig! : Twilight Sparkle: You did? : Twinkleshine: Sure! We see you all the time! : Minuette: You remember our old friend, Lyra, right? giggles She lives in Ponyville too. We're always over there visiting her. Or she's coming over here! giggles We've thought about asking you to join us from time to time, but we just sorta figured you'd moved on. : Twilight Sparkle: Oh. : beat : Lemon Hearts: throat So what brings you by anyway? All those times you've come back to Canterlot, you never had donuts with us before. : Twilight Sparkle: Well, uh, you see... sighs I came to apologize. : Minuette: gulps For what? : Twilight Sparkle: Before I left Canterlot, I didn't really appreciate my friends. And that's because I didn't know how important friendship was. But I've learned so much since I moved to Ponyville. I learned what it means to be a good friend and that I certainly wasn't one to the three of you. So for all the pain I caused you, I am truly sorry. : Twinkleshine, Minuette and Lemon Hearts: giggling : Minuette: Oh, come on, Twilight! Sure, it might've stung a little bit when you ran off to Ponyville without saying goodbye, but it's not like we weren't used to that from you! : Twinkleshine: Yeah, we didn't take it personally. : Lemon Hearts: But it's really good to see you now. Hey! Anypony up for a blast from the past? : Twilight Sparkle: gasps It's our old science lab! I have so many great memories of this place! : Minuette: giggles Remember when Lemon Hearts got her head stuck in that beaker? : Twinkleshine '''and '''Minuette: giggling : giggling : Young Twilight Sparkle: But according to this book, you're supposed to add the sodium chloride first. : Young Moon Dancer: I read ahead, and to make a proper salt lick, you need to add the molasses first. : Young Twilight Sparkle: Well, I read ahead too, Moon Dancer, and I'm sure it said sodium chloride first. : Young Moon Dancer: dryly Oh. I've got the wrong book. That's so hilarious. : Twinkleshine, Minuette and Lemon Hearts: giggling : Twilight Sparkle: Whatever happened to Moon Dancer? : Lemon Hearts: Moon Dancer? : Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, you know, our other friend. : Twinkleshine: Oh, right! Moon Dancer! I remember her! : Lemon Hearts: I wonder what she's up to. : Minuette: Yeah, I always liked her. We just sort of lost touch after you left. : Twinkleshine: I think she went to live out by the stadium, didn't she? : Lemon Hearts: Well, let's go see. : Minuette: I think this is the place. Didn't used to look like this, though. : Twilight Sparkle: on door : breaks : Twilight Sparkle: gasps : creaks : Twilight Sparkle: Moon Dancer? : Moon Dancer: What do you want? I'm trying to study. : Twilight Sparkle: It's us! Your old friends! : Moon Dancer: Ugh! : slams : Minuette: chuckle That's old Moon Dancer, all right. She always did like her books. Hey! Kinda like you used to be, huh? giggles : Twilight Sparkle: Exactly how I used to be. : Spike: sighs Come on, Twilight! We've been watching her for three days! Library, house, library, house. That's it! : Twilight Sparkle: Nopony looks at her or says hello or even gives her a smile. It's like she doesn't even exist. Was she always like this? : Minuette: Well, she always was a little shy. But for a while there, she was really starting to come out of her shell. Remember when she threw that party? Oh, right. I think you might've been busy that day. : Twinkleshine: There you are, Twilight! Moon Dancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You wanna come? : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, sorry, girls... I've got a lot of studying to catch up on. : Minuette: Thought she finally might be letting her guard down a little with that party. We invited her out a few times after that. But she was always too busy studying. So, eventually, we just stopped asking. : Twilight Sparkle: I had no idea that party was so important to her. I've gotta find a way to make it up to her! : opens : closes : writing : Twilight Sparkle: gasps surprise Oh, my gosh! Moon Dancer?! Is that— : Ponies: Shh! : Twilight Sparkle: Moon Dancer, can I talk to you for a min— : Moon Dancer: Shh! What is this? : Twilight Sparkle: Eh, a bubble of silence. I haven't seen you in a while and I thought it might be nice to catch up. : Moon Dancer: For what purpose? : Twilight Sparkle: You know, 'cause we're friends. : pops : Ponies: Shhh! : Twilight Sparkle: I'm really sorry to bother you. I was just hoping we would go outside and talk for a bit. : turning : Twilight Sparkle: whispering I'm sorry I skipped your party. : Moon Dancer: screams : closes : Ponies: Quiet! : Moon Dancer: growls whispering Why won't you leave me alone? I'm trying to study! You've got the wrong pony! I don't have parties! : Twilight Sparkle: whispering You did once. And I was so caught up in my own studying that I didn't take your feelings into account. : Moon Dancer: whispering Look, Twilight Twinkle— : Twilight Sparkle: whispering Sparkle. : Moon Dancer: whispering Whatever! I just need to be alone so I can study without some crazy pony trying to make friends, all right?! : Twilight Sparkle: whispering Fine! : Moon Dancer: whispering Wait. How did you get into my book like that? : Twilight Sparkle: I've been studying a new studying technique. I can only do it for a few minutes, but you'd be amazed how much you can pick up when you're actually in ''a book! : '''Moon Dancer': It's one of Hayscartes' methods. : Twilight Sparkle: You know Hayscartes? : Moon Dancer: Of course! He's a genius! : Twilight Sparkle: I have a copy of his Treatise on Ponies, you know. : Moon Dancer: gasps : Moon Dancer: What is this place? : Twilight Sparkle: This is where I used to live. You mean, I never had you over? : Moon Dancer: Wow! A first edition of Principles of Magic! Hey, didn't I'' give this to you? : '''Twilight Sparkle': Maybe? : Moon Dancer: I did! Look, I even wrote something! "To my friend, Twilight Sparkle. Thanks for introducing me to the classics." I can see by the fact that you left it here that it meant a lot to you. : Twilight Sparkle: Look, I didn't bring you over here for even more poignant reminders of what a bad friend I was. I brought you here to give you this. You can come here whenever you want and study to your heart's content. : Moon Dancer: Really? : Twilight Sparkle: But first, you've gotta do something for me. : Moon Dancer: What? : Twilight Sparkle: Have dinner with our old friends tonight. : Moon Dancer: I can't. I'm reorganizing my biology scrolls. : Twilight Sparkle: I've been spending a lot of time with Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts since I've been back. They really miss you. : Moon Dancer: Look! I already told you! The last thing I need is a bunch of ridiculous friend-making keeping me from studying! : Twilight Sparkle: Moon Dancer, wait! A wise pony once taught me that there's more to life than dusty old books! : Moon Dancer: I tried friendship and it's just not for me. Now, if you'll excuse me... : Twilight Sparkle: What if I taught you Hayscartes' method? : Minuette: So, uh, what are you studying these days? : Moon Dancer: Science, magic, history, economics, pottery. Things like that. : Minuette: Yowza! chuckles You planning on being a professor or something? : Moon Dancer: No. : Minuette: So you're just... studying. : Moon Dancer: Can I go now? : Twilight Sparkle: Moon Dancer, please. : Minuette: It's all right, Twilight. We're having a good time. Right, everypony? : Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts: sounds : Minuette: So, uh... Spike, tell Moon Dancer that story 'bout how Twilight had to read a book about doing a sleepover! : Spike: inhales : Moon Dancer: Slumber 101? I've read that. : Twilight Sparkle: Oh! chuckles Really? Well, uh, did you know Lemon Hearts here works at the Canterlot palace? : Lemon Hearts: Uh, yeah. It's true. I do the big events mostly. State dinners, that sort of thing. : All but Moon Dancer: noises : Moon Dancer: Ugh! : zap : Twilight Sparkle: Moon Dancer! zap You've gotta give friendship a chance! : Moon Dancer: Dah! I gave friendship a chance a long time ago! It didn't work out then – it isn't gonna work out now! : Spike: Twilight, are you all right? : Twilight Sparkle: No. No, I'm not. : Spike: W-Where are you goin'? : Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, Spike. I really messed this one up. That party was everything to her. I can only imagine what it must've felt like when I didn't show up. : Minuette: Hey, Moon Dancer! Look at this spread, huh? : Moon Dancer: Thank you so much for coming! : Twinkleshine: Of course. We wouldn't miss one of our best friends' parties. : Moon Dancer: Is Twilight coming? : beat : Moon Dancer: Oh. Okay. : Minuette: Hey, we'll still have fun, right? chuckle : Moon Dancer: Sure... : Twilight Sparkle: If there was only a way to undo the damage... I know what I need to do. And I know just who can help me. : Minuette: on door Huh. Guess they must've gone back to Ponyville. : Pinkie Pie: Wheeeeeeeee! : Minuette: Huh? : Pinkie Pie: laughing Whoooooaaa! : crash : Pinkie Pie: That was awesome! We gotta go flying more often, Twilight! : Minuette: There you are! laughs I thought you threw in the old towel and headed home! : Twilight Sparkle: I did head home. But not to throw in the towel. I went to get my secret weapon. Minuette, meet— : Minuette: Hey! Pinkie Pie! : Pinkie Pie: Hi, Minuette! Twilight, you didn't say Minuette would be here! : Twilight Sparkle: You two know each other? : Pinkie Pie: Oh, sure! She was one of Cadance's bridesmaids! We hang out all the time when she's in Ponyville! Didn't you know that? Ha! And you call yourself the Princess of Friendship! Twilight briefed me on the way here. We'll need fifteen bags of confetti and as many hooves as we can get. : Minuette: Let's go! We can pass by the donut place on the way! : Spike: And what are we gonna do? : Twilight Sparkle: Just come with me. : Moon Dancer: Ooh! A Brief History of the Wagon Harness! Huh? The Life and Times of Morari the Maneless? : Moon Dancer: gasps : thudding : Moon Dancer: What is this? : Twilight Sparkle: It's a party. For you. : Pinkie Pie: Surprise! : Twilight Sparkle: Come on in! : Moon Dancer: Thanks but no thanks. I don't do parties. : zap : Twilight Sparkle: I know. And I think it's my fault. Back when we were in school together, you invited me to a party. I was so focused on my studies that I didn't show up. : Moon Dancer: Big deal! : Twilight Sparkle: It was a big deal. And now that I realize how important friendship is, I'd like to make up for my mistake with a new party. A party in honor of my friend Moon Dancer! Please, you've got to let me make this up to you. : Moon Dancer: And you think this is gonna do it, huh? : Twilight Sparkle: Uh, yes? : Moon Dancer: Well, sure, why wouldn't it? That was only the first time I put myself out there, and then you didn't even bother to show up! Then you left town without saying goodbye even though we were supposed to be friends! I was humiliated! I felt like I wasn't important! I never wanted to let myself be hurt like that again! Those three finally convinced me that I had value! That other ponies might like me and want to be my friend! And you! Didn't! Show! Up! sobs : Pinkie Pie: to Spike : Twilight Sparkle: You're right. This party can't make up for the way I hurt you. But please, don't let my mistake be the reason you can't be friends with anypony else. : Minuette: We were your friends then and we'd be honored to be your friends now. : Moon Dancer: sniffles What? That's the librarian! The bookseller! My sister! : Minuette: You've got a lot of friends, Moon Dancer. : Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, Moon Dancer. I've faced magical creatures, the end of Equestria, all sorts of things. But seeing how my actions affected you, that was one of the worst feelings I've ever had. : Moon Dancer: sobs Thank you, Twilight. I never realized how much I needed to hear that. Now come on, everypony! Let's party! Right? : Pinkie Pie: Right! : cannon squeak : All: YAAAAAAY!!! : polka : chattering : Twilight Sparkle: I think it's time for us to go, Moon Dancer. : Moon Dancer: Thank you for helping me make some new friends. Even if they are my old friends. : Twilight Sparkle: Oh. We'll come back and visit soon. : Moon Dancer: That would be great! You've still gotta teach me that Hayscartes technique! : Twilight Sparkle: Deal. : Spike: Um, Moon Dancer? It got kinda banged up, but here's a little something I wanted to give you back at your first party. : Moon Dancer, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, and Twinkleshine: and shouting : credits en:Transcripts/Amending Fences Категория:Стенограммы, пятый сезон